rihannawikinowfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Pour It Up
"Pour It Up" è una canzone dell'artista barbadiana Rihanna dal suo settimo album di studio Unapologetic, prodotta dal produttore hip-hop Michael Williams sotto il suo nome d'arte "Mike Made It"e co prodotta da J-Bo.Oltre a Michael Williams hanno collaborato alla scrittura della canzone Theron Thomas, Timothy Thomas e la stessa Rihanna.La canzone è stata estratta come terzo singolo ufficiale per gli Stati Uniti ed è stata lanciata in radio l'8 gennaio 2013. Contesto e produzione Rihanna ha iniziato "a lavorare sul suono nuovo" per il suo settimo album di studio nel marzo 2012, anche se non aveva ancora iniziato le registrazioni. Il 12 settembre 2012, Def Jam Francia ha annunciato via Twitter che Rihanna avrebbe rilasciato un nuovo singolo nelle prossime settimane mentre il suo settimo album di studio era previsto per essere rilasciato nel mese di novembre 2012. Tuttavia, il tweet è stato poco dopo cancellato e sostituito con un altro che chiarisce che "ulteriori informazioni saranno disponibili domani, giovedì 13 settembre". Subito dopo la sua performance al iHeartRadio durante il festival musicale nel mese di settembre 2012, Rihanna ha rivelato che il suo singolo " Diamonds "sarebbe stato rilasciato lo stesso mese. In data 11 ottobre 2012, uno dei tweet di Rihanna ha rivelato che il titolo del suo nuovo album sarebbe stato Unapologetic . Mike Will ha dichiarato in un'intervista a MTV News che ha fatto più record per Rihanna. Ha poi presentato tre brani, e "Pour It Up" . Ha spiegato: "So che è quello che stavano realmente cercando da me per questo che davvero mi ha chiamato in là, per dare loro un disco del genere ... E' un po 'come un' Bandz a Make Her Dance di Juicy J . a sentirlo , ma ha ancora lo hip-hop proprio di Rihanna " Copertina Nella copertina alternativa Rihanna bacia una banconota di dollaro coprendosi il seno con le braccia,e mostra due tatuaggi,tra cui una scritta all'altezza della spalla e il famoso tatuaggio sotto il suo seno evidenziato da un pendente come nella copertina di "Jump ".La copertina fà riferimento ai testi di "Pour It Up" nei quali dice di essere in un club di spogliarelliste e che ha intenzione di starci fino alle quattro di mattina e che ha anche intenzione di bere molto perchè ha molti soldi con sè e lo fà capire attraverso i versi : "Club di spogliarelli e conti in dollari Ho ancora i miei soldi Shots dai miei protettori, me ne versate ancora un po’? Ho ancora i miei soldi.Le spogliarelliste vanno su e giù per quel palo e io ho ancora i miei soldi.Sono le quattro del mattino e non torniamo a casa Perché ho ancora i miei soldi I soldi mandano il mondo avanti Ho ancora i Rihart.jpg Tumblr meixdvwRxl1r1ayhso1 500.png miei soldi . Gli uomini scatenano le ragazze Ho ancora i miei soldi.Ne ho ancora tanti, da dove vengono? Ho ancora i miei soldi,appena ragioni, ti rendi conto di volerne un po’ anche tu.Ho ancora i miei soldi" Nella copertina ufficiale dove si vede Rihanna sotto delle luci rosse.La scritta è in bianco e lo sfondo è nero..Per questa copertina Rihanna ha scelto una foto scattatale dai paparazzi. Composizione "Pour It Up" ''è un canto da club,con un ritmo minimo di musica hip-hop.Dai testi si capisce che è un inno agli strip-club e che Rihanna paga alcune persone perchè si spoglino,beve molto,non ha bisogno di compagnia e se ne vanta ad alta voce.Nei versi "Versalo,versalo,guarda cadere tutto" secondo l'interpretazione critica Rihanna canta sopra un beat "ipnotico e battimani". Video musicale Il video è stato girato nel maggio 2013, ma in un tweet del settembre 2013 il regista Vincent Haycock scrisse che non era più coinvolto nel progetto "a causa di differenze creative". Rihanna gli rispose furiosa "Basta tirare via il tuo nome dal progetto! Qualunque sia il vostro problema non dovete farvi entrare i miei fan che devono vedere il video!" Nello stesso mese Rihanna ha pubblicato immagini dal background del video musicale e ha dichiarato chre avrebbe comunque caricato "assolutamente" il video nell'ottobre 2013. Il video doveva essere rilasciato il 2 ottobre, ma infine fu rilasciato il giorno successivo. IL periodico ''Rolling Stone ha definito che non è un video artistico ma che "si adatta e sfrutta perfettamente il concetto dello strip club sontuoso della canzone." Rihanna in "Pour It Up" pour it up 1.jpg pour it up 10.jpg pour it up 11.jpg pour it up 12.jpg pour it up 13.jpg pour it up 14.jpg pour it up 15.jpg pour it up 2.jpg pour it up 3.jpg pour it up 4.jpg pour it up 5.jpg pour it up 6.jpg pour it up 7.jpg pour it up 8.jpg pour it up 9.jpg tmp_cover725.jpg rihanna-pour-it-up-video-650-430.jpg Rihanna+estrena+Pour+it+up.jpg rihanna-pour-it-up-video.jpg rihanna pour it up spend.jpg rihanna3.jpg imagepours.jpg rihanna-in-pour-it-up.jpg rihanna-pour-it-up-video2.jpg rihanna-pour-it-up-1.jpg best-dressed-rihanna.jpg rihanna-pour-it-up.png Critica I critici sono divisi su "Pour It Up". Andy Kellman di Allmusic l'ha definito "convincente", scrivendo che "lei è una che mostra il suo lato migliore quando ostenta qualcosa".Jon Caramanica del New York Times ha commentato che "suona come una traccia gothic come solo Salem (paese dove bruciavano le streghe nel medioevo) potrebbe fare per uno strip club".Alex Macpherson di Fact ha scritto che su ' Pour It Up', "Rihanna passa attraverso un mero disprezzo sprezzante e terrorizza con il suo vuoto, con l'attenzione costante su ciò che dice". Caryn Ganz di Spin lo ha definito "lunatico e torbido". Andrew Hampp di Billboard ''lo ha definito come "un irresistibile rumore che Mike ha prodotto per le donne". Jessica Hopper di ''Pitchfork Media era indecisa, e ha scritto che 'Pour It Up ", ha un suono alternativamente robotica e narcotizzato". Dan Martin del NME criticato la canzone per "uccidere l'umore", definendolo "una guff di In Da Club di 50 Cent". Philip Matusavage di MusicOMH è stato negativo, commentando che il "senso di un trauma emotivo si mostra in modo diverso per l'album," definendolo "odioso", mentre Randall Roberts del Los Angeles Time lo ha definito "una nausea che induce a ballare". Sarah H. Grant di Consequence of Sound ha ''riflesso e ha dichiarato che "l'effervescenza della sua svolta in Good Girl Gone Bad è perso in un luogo senza speranza " citando "''Pour It Up" come esempio. Risultati commerciali Dopo il suo rilascio "Pour It Up" si è piazzato alla posizione 191 sulla Singles Chart Francese,mentre ha debuttato al 90 posto su Billboard Hot 100. Cover La rapper Lil'Kim ha fatto una cover di Pour It Up in collaborazione col suo fidanzato Mr. Papers. Classifiche Radio di rilascio Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Canzoni da Unapologetic Categoria:Video